In The End
by wolflover20
Summary: sesshomaru, inuyasha, miroku, kagome, sango watch over a house over summer vaction but they soon find out the deep dark secrets hidden inside the house


"Why in the world did we even agree to go work at some house that's god knows where"? asked Inuyasha

"I agreed to work there so I can earn some money" said Kagome

"Same goes for me" said Sango

"I needed some money for when my grandfather takes me to go train" said Miroku

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru who was on the other side of the limo "What about you Sesshomaru why did you come along" asked Kagome

"I had nothing else better to do" said Sesshomaru who just continue to look out the window

Kagome just mouthed _'Oh'_

"Inuyasha why did you come? We all know you didn't come here to work and you don't need any money cause your already stinking rich? So why did you come" asked Sango suspicously as they all turned to look at him

"Uh...cause...um...I" Inuyasha stuttered out

"Cause he doesn't want anyone else to get touch his Kagome that's why he coming" said Miroku in a teasing voice witch cause both Kagome and Inuyasha to blush as Sango and Miroku bust out laughing

"That's not true...I came cause...I wanted to come okay" said Inuyasha turned around as he tried to hide his blush

"Uh huh just keep telling your self that Inuyasha" said Miroku

"Shut up Miroku no one asked you"! shouted Inuyasha

"Pardon me but were already here" said the limo driver as he looked in the rear view mirror as they gang looked out the window as there eyes got big and there mouths drooped but not Sesshomaru he just had his usual expression on his face

"Wow this place is so beautiful" said Kagome who was looking at the front yard witch was covered in many vairous of flowers

"You can say that again" said Sango

"Whoa this place is huger than your dads" said Miroku

"No kidding" said Inuyasha

the limo pulled up into the yard as the Butler guy who came and opened up the limo door

"welcome I hope you had a pleasant drive" asked the Butler

"Uh...yeah we did" said Sango as they stepped out of the limo

"Right this way please" said the Butler as he lead them inside

"Wow its even more beautiful and huger in the inside" said Sango

"Yeah I guess the owner of this place likes antiques and old stuff" said Miroku

"Why yes he dose, you see the master hes into the feudal era of japan theme you know back in the day" explained the Butler

"oh" said Miroku while looking around the house

"Wait in here my master would be with you in a moment" said the Butler as he bowed and walked off

"Wow for someone who's into the feudal era sure dose like modern technology" said Inuyasha as he looked around the living room there was a big screen t.v a stereo set and a large fish tank "No way he even got a xbox 360 and I don't even have one"

"Inuyasha I though you already had an xbox 360" said Sango

"He did until he got mad at the game and threw it out the window" said Sesshomaru

"That's real smart of you Inuyasha" said Kagome

"Hey it wasn't my fault if the the person in side the game followed what I said it wouldn't had died now would it" said Inuyasha

"You know Inuyasha there's a saying that goes _'dont get mad at the game, get mad at the player'_said Miroku

"Shut it Miroku no one asked for your 2cents" said Inuyasha

"Ahem" said said someone from behind them they all turned around and there eyes got wide except Sesshomaru

"Totosai, what are you doing here"? asked Kagome

"Well I live here" said Totosai

"What!? You live here" said Inuyasha

"Didn't I just say that" said Totosai

"Feh whatever" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Out of all the people we would of guessed you own this place" said Sango

"Okay, so why did you have us come and look after your house when you already got maids"? asked Miroku

"The maids want to spent time with there family's this summer so I let them and with them gone there's no no one else to look after my house when am gone" said Totosai

"But where are you going" asked Kagome

"To visit an old friend of mine" said Totosai "Well do you guys want me to give you a tour of the house since you guys start your job tomorrow"?

"Sure, why not" said Inuyasha

"Alrighty then just follow me don't go wondering off by your self and don't get lost cause then it probably take a few days to find you" said Totosai

"Alright" they said together except Sesshomaru who just stood there quite and followed them

(A Few Hours Later)

"Down there is where you guys are going to stay" said Totosai as he turned around to look at the group "its a large hallway and lots of rooms to choose from"

"Is that all cause my feet are killing me" asked Kagome as Sango nodded her head in agreement

"Well there just one thing that you have to do when your here" said Totosai

"What"? asked Inuyasha

"Oh its nothing" said Totosai nervously laughing rubbing the back of his head

"Okay if you say so" said Inuyasha as he looked at Totosai suspiciously

"One more thing, you guys don't mind wearing kimono around the house, I like to keep an feudal era theme around here" said Totosai

"We don't mind" said Miroku

"Alright then there are kimonos and other stuff you need in the extra bedrooms" said Totosai

"Okay do you think we can make our self's at home now"? asked Kagome

"Sure go right ahead Ill send a maid to inform you when dinners ready and Ill make sure theyll bring up your belongings" said Totosai as he was walking off

"Alright there's just one thing we need to settle before we get all cozy" said Inuyasha

"What" asked Miroku

"Who gets what room" said Inuyasha

The group looked at each other then took off running fighting over who gets what room

Sesshomaru just stood there watching them like there complete idiots as he walked up to a random room and closed the door behind him

* * *

_i got my first story up, am so excited...anyways if i miss spelled words or anything else well am sorry and if there are any errors or some other thing i also apologize for that...i know rin is not mention in the story yet but don't worry she will be in the next chapter so read and review i would like to hear what you guys think about the story...one more thing i know that it may sound boring and stupid but i promise you that its gonna get better_


End file.
